Because of their importance in all aspects of both business and private life, the construction of roads has historically been of prime importance to a society. That importance remains today. However, it has also become more apparent in recent years that most resources are not infinite but rather, are depletable. Additionally, disposing of waste materials is becoming harder and harder due both to space limitations and liability resulting from waste materials entering the environment.
Thus, there is a need for developing methods to recycle waste products into new, usable products. If the components of roadbeds can be obtained from the waste products of other products and processes, then both waste product production is decreased and new product consumption is decreased. Further, it is advantageous to recycle waste products due to the economic advantage of using recycling materials and thus compounding return on the original costs of the products.